


i will, tonight

by isthismydesign



Series: salvis tempore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Horace Slughorn's Christmas Parties, Horcruxes, Love Triangles, M/M, Memory Alteration, Misunderstandings, Muggles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prophecy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, So many subplots, The Slug Club (Harry Potter), Time Travel, World War II, i dont know who is actually in this era so watch me make it up, im in it for the long haul, in this house we love horace slughorn, its brief i promise, no beta we die like men, not the trio or tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthismydesign/pseuds/isthismydesign
Summary: The hunt for horcruxes in 7th year is going horribly, until Hermione finds a spell that will send them back in time to save a soul of their choosing. The trio take it amongst themselves to begin a new mission: save Tom Riddle, before it's too late. And unfortunately for Ron, that mission includes being sorted into Slytherin.Secrets will be kept, sacrifices will be made, and history as the Golden Trio know it will be irrevocably changed.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: salvis tempore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160951
Comments: 93
Kudos: 322





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punk_Sarcastic_Misanthropic_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Sarcastic_Misanthropic_Writer/gifts), [Elithetransguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elithetransguy/gifts).



Harry understood now that Dumbledore finding two horcruxes so quickly was pure luck. Harry had been searching for almost six months with Ron and Hermione to find horcruxes and they were yet to find a hint of their existence. Ron was getting antsy, he never did well away from his family, with no knowledge if they were even alive. Hermione was frantically reading the library that she had hidden in her purse, searching for anything to help them find or destroy horcruxes. Harry was resigned, he knew that he was potentially signing up for a very long journey when he first started planning to hunt Voldemort's horcruxes. He hadn't been prepared for Ron and Hermione insisting that they join him, though he muses that he should have guessed they would at least try.

It was Harry's turn on watch when he heard a cry coming from the tent. He bolted to the tent, wand at the ready, to find everything - fine. No destruction save an end table knocked over with Hermione's cup of tea on the ground. Ron was sitting up on the bed, clearly having just awoken.

"What is it?" Ron asked, waking up now. "Are we under attack?"

Hermione looked excited. "No! I found something!" She gestured to the huge tome she had been reading for the past week.

Harry felt hope bloom in his chest. "You found a way to find horcruxes?

"You found a way to destroy them?" Ron asked at the same time.

"Even better!" Hermione practically squealed. "I found a way to make sure the war never even happens."

Silence from Ron and Harry. Hermione plowed on. "It's pretty permanent, but we were willing to do something permanent, weren't we? This is better than potentially dying, even if we can never go back." Hermione started mumbling to herself.

Harry and Ron were staring at her, but Harry got his bearings first. "'Mione, what exactly did you find?"

"A spell to save someone's soul, obviously." Hermione looked at them like she couldn't _believe_ they weren't paying attention.

"Obviously." Ron said, looking somewhat pale.

"Whose soul are we saving then?" Harry asked. "How are we saving someone's soul?"

Hermione looked between the two, she looked nervous for the first time. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "The spell, it's a spell that I found, it sends its casters back in time to a year before someone's soul is lost. We are going back in time to save the soul of Tom Riddle."

Harry blinked. Ron's jaw gaped. Hermione fidgeted. A beat of silence. Two. Three.

Ron swallowed. "What the fuck are we supposed to do, raise Tom Riddle?"

"If we have to." Harry spoke. Even Hermione looked a little surprised. "I don't love the idea, but if it works there's no telling how many lives we can save."

"Besides," Hermione rushed, "I don't think Tom Riddle was born bad, no one is. I think it'll be during his years at Hogwarts, if not soon after. Maybe the basilisk in his 5th year?"

Ron groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm gonna regret this." His speech was muffled. "I'm so gonna regret this, major time. Big time regret will be over here."

Harry and Hermione smiled. Ron lifted his head up and glared at them. "But fine, let's fucking time travel to the forties then."

Hermione wanted to wait until New Year's Eve, for the power and it would be Riddle's birthday. She taught them both how to meditate, since she argued that it would be mentally taxing to spend so much time with Riddle.

Harry spent his time meditating, trying to get used to the idea of spending a considerable amount of time with Riddle. He thought about his second year and the Chamber of Secrets, memories of Riddle that he had done his best to forget.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he had been obsessed with Tom Riddle as a child. He was everything that Harry had wanted to be. Tom was smooth and suave where Harry was awkward. Tom was famous and popular not for something he had no memory of doing, but because he was a genius, he was charming and succeeded all on his own. Tom was a prefect, and Harry could admit it now, in the house that they were both was practically born to be in.

Harry began to think of the spell as a new beginning, a rebirth. A place where no one knew Harry's name or called him The Boy Who Lived, where he could make a name for himself with his own merits and skills. He thought of all the ways he could take advantage of the spell.

A few days before they left, Harry sat down beside Hermione in the tent as Ron kept watch outside. "Hey Hermione, I've been thinking. I think that we should change our names. Ron could probably keep his, there are just as many Weasleys back then as there are now. But the Potters are a small family and will no doubt notice if a new one pops up. And I worry that your name might be too muggle, I don't want people to think badly of you."

Hermione nodded, leaning forward. "I thought so too, so I've been doing research to find a newly dead line that either one of us could use, but I only found the Peverells. You wouldn't mind becoming siblings, would you?"

"Harry and Hermione Peverell, it has a nice ring to it." Harry laughed.

"Harrison and Hermione Peverell," Hermione corrected. "The 40s in the wizarding world are the equivalent of the late 19th century, so they'll expect you to have a more formal name."

"Harrison Peverell sounds like a prick," Ron announced coming into the tent. "Who is he?"

"Ronald!" Hermione chided.

Hermione had spent her final days forging birth certificates, OWL results, and NEWT results since they didn't know when they would appear in the 40's. Harry had done a double take when he saw a birth certificate for Harrison Peverell dated 1899, _in case they needed to adopt Tom Riddle._ She had also created certificates dated in 1926, if they could be the same age as Riddle.

Ron had spent his time brooding and coming to terms with leaving this time and his family. Harry and Hermione had listened to a dozen rants and patiently made sure that Ron wouldn't back out on them.

The morning of New Year's Eve came with several inches of snow, and the sun sparkled off the snow and blinded them as they packed up the tent into Hermione's bag.

They apparated one last time to a snow covered meadow and Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, Ron took Harry's, and Harry took Hermione's; forming a triangle. They held their wands up and Hermione took a deep breath.

They began to chant. _"Aliud est salvificem utimur nostra potestate est, ut expendas in alio longius diebus nostris, ut nostro usu sana animam meam, ut aliud est. Tom Riddle salvum fac nos, sic fiat semper, sic fiat semper: Sic fiat semper."_

Harry felt a tug that reminded him of a portkey, but a million times stronger, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm prioritizing my demon Shane fic right now, but I love the HP universe, and I thought I would give it a whirl!
> 
> The translated spell is as follows, I don't know Latin so I used Google Translate so I'm sorry for any errors!  
> We use our power to save another's, we spend our time to lengthen another's, we use our soul to heal another's. We save Tom Riddle, so mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> x Gray


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio lands in 1943, travels to Hogwarts, and get sorted! 
> 
> Harry sees Tom for the first time, and - well, can you tell I think Tom is gorgeous?? He is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [interrodang!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interrodang/pseuds/interrodang) They were the first to comment on this fic and I appreciate any and all comments you leave.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter then!

Platform 9 3/4 was filled with a mad scramble of kids and parents running through the wall and apparating away once their kids were on the train. No one looked twice when three teenagers blinked into existence toward the end of the platform. 

Hermione looked around and broke into a grin when she noticed the old timey fashion of the 1940s. She elbowed Ron and laughed as Ron fought to contain a whoop of joy when he realized he didn't have to raise Tom Riddle. Harry walked over to an elderly couple and asked them for a copy of the Daily Prophet. The teens crowded around and stared, shocked. 

The date was 1 September 1943. It was the day that Tom Riddle began his final year at Hogwarts. 

"Holy fuck," Ron breathed. "We did it. We actually traveled back in time by fifty years."

"Fifty three," Hermione absently corrected him. "We need to get on the train, our jeans are going to make us stand out and I cant transfigure them out here. 

Before anyone noticed them, the trio dashed onto the train, and by some miracle, found an empty compartment. Harry slid the door shut and added some privacy and notice me not charms while Ron threw himself into a seat. Hermione collapsed opposite him, and Harry sat down beside Ron. They didn't speak until the train moved out of the station and began the long journey to Hogwarts.

A little while later Hermione sat up straighter and dug through her purse, handing Ron and Harry their birth certificates and OWL results. She entered what the boys called her Lecture Mode as she made them stand up to transfigure their clothes into more time appropriate attire. "It's 1943, the muggle world has been in World War II for five years, but Grindelwald has been terrorizing the wizarding community for close to twenty. Ron is a long lost many times removed cousin with ancestors in the Weasley family who married a muggle in the 19th century. Harrison, Harry by his friends, and Hermione Peverell are twins, descended from the Peverell family by a squib from the mid 18th century. Harry and I's parents were killed on a journey home from America when we were five, and Ron's aunt took us in. We don't know what happened to Ron's parents, but his aunt was killed in a raid three weeks ago. We have been apparating across Europe to reach London in the hopes of taking the Hogwarts Express to finish our education and remain safe from Grindelwald's forces.

"Our goal is simple: befriend Tom Riddle. We have a year to save him, and something tells me we will need the whole year. He has two horcruxes already, the diary and the ring. With enough time, we can either find a way to return the missing pieces of his soul to him, or create a way. We should all have classes and opportunities to talk to him and befriend him."

Ron groaned. "This is gonna be a long ass year, isn't it?"

"Very long." Harry agreed, patting Ron's arm. 

"There's one thing that I forgot to mention. Our mission is impossible without it, so I don't want to hear it Ron." Hermione states. "We have to be sorted into Slytherin."

"What." Ron stares at Hermione, the blood drained from his face. Harry tried not to laugh. 

Hermione sighs. "Think about it Ronald! Riddle will already be suspicious of three new students trying to make nice with him. The houses still don't get along, Gryffindor is out of the question. Slytherin will look down upon Hufflepuff, but I don't think any of us could get into Hufflepuff anyway. Maybe Ravenclaw would work, but Slytherins rarely trust those outside their house. We need to get into Slytherin, we all have ambitions that can get us in the house."

"We have to, mate." Harry added. "You know we've failed before we started if we don't make it into Slytherin."

Ron spent the train ride complaining, but he agreed. Harry and Hermione didn't speak much, just enjoyed the relative safety of the Hogwarts Express. It felt almost unnatural to be able to relax after so long on the run, Harry knew it would take a while to get used to, if he ever did. The trio didn't leave the compartment, even when the trolley lady passed them. Now that they had made the time jump Harry felt drained, he guessed that it took a lot of magic to go so far back in time, and he felt like he could sleep for days.

As the train pulled into Hogsmead, Hermione packed up a book she had taken out and Harry shook Ron awake after he feel asleep during the ride. The train emptied out as first years followed a young man to the boats, and older students made their way to the carriages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the train to looks and whispers from older students who didn't recognize them. 

Harry glanced around, watching first years huddle by the boats, 5th, 6th, and 7th years power walking to the carriages to get a spot with their friends. 3rd and 4th years outright bolting for the carriages, with what looked like the Head Girl yelling at them to slow down. Green eyes landed on a young man guiding a group of second years to the carriages. 

Mahogany brown hair, effortlessly styled with perfect curls. Uniform pressed and no wrinkles from the long train ride. A green tie and shining silver Head Boy pinned to his chest. Pale, perfect skin and a smile that could have stopped Harry in his tracks if he had never seen it before. Blue eyes. Blue like Harry never saw blue, dark like an early dusk in the middle of winter. A stunning navy that left made Harry feel like he was drowning in the middle of the ocean. Harry forced himself to take a deep breath, keep walking, and play it off as if the color blue hadn't just been changed for Harry forever. 

He knew that Tom Riddle was handsome, not even slightly fuzzy memories from a diary could forget what was obvious. But color had been muted in the diary, a sepia tone that bordered on grayscale. It had masked the true colors of Riddle, inside and out. Eventually Harry had seen Riddle's manipulation for what it was, but his physical appearance had remained dulled. But not any longer. Now Riddle was shining, brighter than anyone Harry had ever seen before. He didn't know if his mission had just gotten a thousand times easier, or a million times harder. He just knew he was fucked either way.

Ron had tracked down an empty carriage, and Harry and Hermione hurried towards him. It was Harry's turn to collapse into a seat as soon as he stepped foot in the carriage, with Hermione following and Ron coming in last after a cursory check that no one was attempting to enter behind him.

"Okay. Fuck, okay." Harry groaned, rubbing his temples.

Hermione looked concerned. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry glanced out the window as the carriages began the final leg of the journey to Hogwarts. "Yeah, I just- I saw Riddle outside and what we've done kinda hit home, you know? It feels real now that I've seen him like that in person."

Ron nodded sympathetically. "I get it, mate. It's not normal for us to be so close to You-Know-Who without having to duel for our lives."

"Ron, you really need to get used to calling him Riddle. Try and meditate, Harry, you know it helps. I know we've made a big decision, but it needed to be made. I have real faith that we'll be able to save him, to save _everyone._ " Hermione assured him.

The rest of the ride was silent, and Harry took Hermione's advice and did his best to meditate. It wasn't his fault his mind kept drifting back to a pair of blue eyes.

Upon arrival to Hogwarts, the student body made their way to the great hall. The first years were ushered down a hall and into the same room that the trio had waited in their time. Just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to wonder where to go, an old wizard approached them and introduced himself.

"Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Headmaster Dippet, I understand that you three are new to the school?" The man shook Ron and Harry's hands, and bowed to kiss Hermione's hand. 

"How did you-" Hermione began, only to be cut off as the Headmaster smiled.

"I received a letter from our Head Boy during the train ride that mentioned he had noticed three new students that were not on our rosters. Please note I have no intention of turning you away, you are fleeing from the mainland, am I correct?" Headmaster Dippet smiled at each of them in turn.

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded. "My brother and I" - gestured to Harry - "along with our close friend" - gestured to Ron - "recently lost our guardian during a raid a few weeks ago. We know it was our guardian's last wish that we should complete our education away from the war, and I understand that you accept students seeking asylum from the war?" 

Dippet looked pleased. "Yes of course we accept all asylum seekers! Education was so important even before the war, and even more so now. You are in your 7th year, yes?" 

Harry nodded. "Yes. We have our OWL results that we managed to grab before leaving if you wish to see them."

The Headmaster waved Harry's offer away. "Yes, we can talk more tomorrow morning. I'll take a look at your results and we will get you all set up before classes being, all I need before the sorting for tonight are your names."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harrison Peverell."

"Hermione Peverell."

"Wonderful!" Dippet exclaimed. "It was lovely to meet you all, and if you will just follow the first years in when they arrive we will get you sorted. I must hurry off, however." He showed them to the great hall before hurrying inside just as the doors shut behind him.

Hermione sighed. "Well I'd say that went well!"

"Now all we have to do is get into Slytherin." Ron pouted.

"And then we save Tom Riddle." Harry affirmed. "Easy peasy."

They all glanced at each other until they burst out laughing just as a middle aged woman led the first years around a corner. Her stern stare reminded the trio of McGonnagal, and they fell silent as she approached.

"New students?" She even _sounded_ like McGonnagal, and Harry thought that this must be whoever mentored McGonnagal when she became a teacher.

__

"Yes ma'am." Ron gulped. _McGonnagal, indeed._

__

"Get behind the first years." She ordered, and without another word she flicked her wand and the doors to the great hall opened.

__

The great hall hadn't changed much in fifty-odd years. There were a few less ghosts, a couple more statues and gargoyles watched over the students, there were quite a few more students and staff. Which made sense to Harry, since these students hadn't been born in an all out war, there would be more of them, especially since the war was yet to reach them. 

__

The trio watched the first years get sorted, noticing that the houses got an almost equal amount of students, compared to the Slytherin table in their time which was always less crowded. As the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw, Headmaster Dippet stood and addressed the crowd.

__

"This year we have a few transfer students entering their seventh year. It is my understanding that they were homeschooled their entire lives, so I trust that we will welcome them with open arms." Any students who weren't already staring at them were now, and it was thanks to Harry's past life as a star that he knew better than to fidget.

__

The stern professor picked up the hat and glanced at the parchment of names. "Hermione Peverell." She called in a clear voice, and Harry squeezed Hermione's hand once before letting her go. Hermione walked confidently up to the stool and placed the hat on her head as she sat down. Harry pretended not to hear Ron's sharp intake of breath.

__

The hat wasn't silent for long, maybe half a minute, before it shouted **"Slytherin!"** and Harry almost collapsed in relief as Hermione made her way to the Slytherin table, her tie already turning green. 

__

Harry didn't have very long to feel relieved, however, before the professor called out "Harrison Peverell" and Harry climbed the stairs for the second, and hopefully final time. He'd forgotten how nerve wracking it was to sit before the entire school.

__

He jammed the hat onto his head and sat on the stool, which Harry realized was almost comically tiny. A voice interrupted his thoughts. **Well, well, well. Another time traveler, huh? I can't say I've ever had two in one century before.** Harry almost laughed. _Well, have you ever had three, because you do now!_

__

**I can't say I have, you must be here under some very serious circumstances then. Especially since your sister would only take Slytherin as an answer, I don't suppose you would let me do my job either, eh?**

__

_I think you will find that all three of us are Slytherins at heart._ Harry replied. _But I will have to request that you send me to Slytherin with Hermione. Ron might ask for any other house, but we do really need to be in Slytherin. Tom Riddle's soul and many more lives depend on it._

____

**That's what the girl told me, too. Very well, what I can see in your head warrants a trip back in time, and certainly warrants a future in Slytherin!** The last word was said aloud, and Harry removed the hat to see Hermione's smile and Ron's face, once again pale. Harry laughed as he passed Ron to head to the Slytherin table. 

____

He slid into a spot on Hermione's right as the professor called Ron forward. Ron placed the hat on his head and Harry could practically hear Ron arguing with the hat already. He waited, and waited. Silence. Just as Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned glances the hat declared **"Slytherin!"** and Ron's shoulders slumping as he removed the hat.

____

"Don't look so surprised, Ronald." Hermione chided as Ron took a seat to her left. "You knew was much as either of us we were getting into Slytherin." 

____

"It's still bullshit." Ron whined as the feast appeared and the great hall filled with noise.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was a bit abrupt, but I hope you enjoyed! This story seems to flow out of me much easier than my other current fics, so you might be blessed with faster updates and longer chapters. Lucky you!
> 
> Once again thanks for all hits, kudos, comments, and bookmarks! 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> x Gray


	3. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet some Slytherins, Tom Riddle included!! 
> 
> **And... I've dedicated this entire work to a newfound cheerleader!!**
> 
> _It's a rather short chapter, but it was a good place to stop and I didn't want to info dump you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight request for you all this morning/afternoon/evening/night! Read the end notes for it though, because I have a bigger announcement for the top notes!!
> 
> I have dedicated this fanfiction to a cheerleader who has inspired me to even write this very chapter!! They seem to love this story just as much as I do, and I wanted to let them know that I appreciate them so very much! Everyone be very grateful to Punk_Sarcastic_Misanthropic_Writer for updates on this fic. <3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> x Gray

_"It's still bullshit." Ron whined as the feast appeared and the great hall filled with noise._

Harry just smiled apologetically at Ron, who busied himself by filling his plate until even Harry was worried that everything would fall over. Hermione and several other Slytherins visibly cringed as Ron began eating, oblivious as always to the mild disgust over his manners. Harry and Hermione made eye contact and sighed, hoping that Ron's time in Slytherin would teach him some table manners. 

Most of the seventh years hesitated to begin eating, no doubt feeling the need to dance through a social introduction before being able to eat. A carbon copy of Draco Malfoy to Harry's left reached his hand out to Harry, who managed not to visibly hesitate before reaching is own out and shake it. 

"I'm Abraxas Malfoy, of the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy." The young man's Malfoy drawl was distinct, and Harry wondered if the family was taught to drawl from birth or if they just picked it up. He hoped that the Malfoy heir was not as much of an asshole as his decedents, but Harry's hopes weren't high.

"Harrison Peverell." Harry returned, not knowing if he should tag on the titles of the Peverell house. Abraxas didn't seem to care, though he doubtless noticed Harry's choice. He turned to Hermione, and kissing her hand, announced his name once more minus the titles.

Hermione smiled, and Harry didn't know how she managed to make it look sincere. _Maybe it was._ "Hermione Peverell."

"Are you twins?" A short-looking seventh year asked, introducing himself as Antonin Dolohov. Harry tried not to react to the name, but it was hard. Once again Harry was reminded of the permanency of their decision to come back in time, and that they were sat at a table full of future Death Eaters. 

Ron joined the conversation, having practically cleared his plate already. "They don't look like twins, do they? But they are, just not identical. My aunt says they're copies of their parents, though." 

"It's strange though," Another seventh year interjected, introducing himself as Atticus Avery. "I've never met pureblood twins that aren't identical."

Hermione blinked and Harry felt himself stiffen, opening his mouth to refute Avery when, once again, another student joined in. Harry's jaw snapped shut.

"Come now Avery, you can't have met very many twins then. Only three of one-thousand twins are identical." The Head Boy was yet to introduce himself, but Harry knew exactly who he was. His voice was just as Harry remembered it, smooth and smoky and Harry was suddenly reminded of firewhiskey. _They were similar, Tom and firewhiskey,_ Harry mused, _a mistake._ "Though I suppose magical twins make up a large part of that statistic." The young man continued to muse, seemingly oblivious that every student in earshot was now listening in and hanging onto his every word. 

Hermione looked uneasy still as she nodded at him, most likely noticing the Head Boy badge on his chest. "We are actually pretty distantly related to the Peverell's, we managed to keep the name though, but we think that's why we aren't identical."

"That must be the reason then." The Head Boy smiled then, taking Hermione's hand as Malfoy did, pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles before straightening. "How remiss of me not to introduce myself, my name is Tom Riddle and I'm the Head Boy."

Hermione colored ever so slightly as she once again introduced herself, before Riddle turned to Harry with an appraising glint in his eye. He didn't attempt to shake Harry's hand, which he wouldn't help but feel grateful for. Harry's stomach suddenly churned, and he felt an almost phantom pain in his scar that he tried to ignore.

Tom spoke again, headless of Harry's sudden discomfort. "I'd like to formally welcome you to the Slytherin house, and I hope that in your brief stay here our house can become as much of a home to you as it is to the rest of us. Professor Slughorn will wish to speak with you three privately after the feast, and I will show you to his office when we are finished here." 

Somewhat shocked at how heartfelt Riddle had made his words seem, Harry could only stutter out an "Er, thanks." before the conversation moved on toward how the seventh-years had spent their summer break. Harry happily let Hermione and, to Harry's surprise, Ron, chime in every once in a while with explanations about their own summer. 

Riddle also didn't join the conversation much of his own accord. He responded when spoken to and made the effort to continue the conversation, but soon masterfully passed the attentions of his classmates to other students. 

The rest of the feast passed by with little fanfare, for which Harry was incredibly grateful. He wasn't used to start of year feasts without being bugged by first years who wanted to meet the Boy Who Lived or be expected to lie about the quality of his summers, and Harry decided he could get used to the relative peace provided by anonymity. 

When the last plates had vanished and the roar of conversation had dimmed to a quiet murmur, Professor Dippet released the students to their dorms. The seventh-year Slytherins all rose and turned toward Riddle, awaiting instructions.

"Avery and Dolohov may show the first years to the dorms, and the rest of you can follow them. The password is _mutata praemisit_ , do at least try not to forget it. I will show our new classmates to Professor Slughorn's office. We have a house meeting tomorrow night after dinner, so spread the word." Riddle ordered, and the house seemed content with their task, breaking into smaller groups and heading down towards the dungeons. He turned toward the new Slytherins and smiled. Harry was once again captivated by the azure hue of the Head Boy's eyes. "Right, let me take you to meet your new head of house, Professor Horace Slughorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that appreciate the finer details, _mutata praemisit_ means 'change ahead!' It's not very Slytherin but I had fun with it anyway! 
> 
> **My request for you all:**
> 
> I’ve read a great number of Tom/Harry fics (and just Harry Potter fics in general) and _Sometimes, Just Sometimes_ , in an attempt to make Harry less oblivious and innocent (which I totally understand) people warp Harry’s character a bit too much with money, power, lordships, and sometimes even changing the way he looks. This is all well and good, if you are in the mood for it. This is Not That!! I am trying to make Harry a bit smarter and less of a dumbass, because I think that’s how he would be if sorted into Slytherin. (And if he finally listened to Hermione.)  
> I know there’s not many traces of it now, just some meditation and agreeing with Hermione, but there will be more of it.
> 
> **But please tell me if you think I’m writing Harry in a downright out of character way! I’d be happy to tone it down next chapter or edit the existing one, and you will have my eternal gratitude!!**


	4. The Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet Professor Slughorn and get settled into their dorms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been quite a while, I'm sorry to say. But I'm currently flying from Chicago to Memphis and I felt inspired to write. If I finish this when I hope to, happy birthday to Tom Riddle!
> 
> One quick note of somethings that I changed, timeline wise. I originally wrote the year as 1944 with the intention of the war ending during the spring of their seventh year, but I've changed it to 1943. This means that Ron, Hermione, and Harry are all seventeen, while Tom is sixteen until December. Because Hermione and Harry are now twins, their birthdays have changed. Everyone is born in 1926, but the halfway point between Harry and Hermione's birthdays is 23 February, so that's what their birthday is!
> 
> A quick reminder that I do not know the layout of Hogwarts, so feel free to point out any continuity errors! Without further ado, enjoy chapter four!
> 
> x Duncan

_Harry was once again captivated by the azure hue of the Head Boy's eyes. "Right, let me take you to meet your new head of house, Professor Horace Slughorn."_

Riddle waited a few moments to avoid the stampede of students before leading the trio out of the Great Hall, turning left towards the dungeons. A short time later, Riddle turned off the main corridor into a short hallway that lead to a set of double doors. A set of torches lit the doors, almost making Harry forget they were in the dungeons. The Head Boy knocked twice, deceptively soft, before letting himself and the trio in. 

The Head of Slytherin's office was surprisingly spacious, even the memories that Dumbledore had shown Harry last year in the pensive didn't do it justice. There were two fireplaces opposite each other, one centered around a group of low seats and coffee tables, and a long dining table sat in front of the furthest. The cold stone floor was covered with rugs of all shapes and sizes, and several of the walls had enormous tapestries hanging on them. The effect was such that Harry felt instantly at ease, the warm lighting and cluttered room reminiscent of the Gryffindor common room. 

Just as Harry was starting to wonder where the Potions Master was another set of double doors opened, and a familiar large man breezed through. The wizard's eyes were instantly on Riddle, crying out "Tom m'boy! How wonderful to see you again." 

"Good evening professor, how was your summer?" Riddle smiled, and Harry wondered if it was genuine.

Professor Slughorn laughed, "Oh I can't complain Tom, I can't complain." For the first time that night, Slughorn's attention went to the trio standing somewhat awkwardly at the doors. "Don't be shy, come on in, make yourselves at home!" 

Riddle moved toward the closest fireplace and chose a large cozy-looking armchair, and the trio followed. Harry reluctantly chose the seat closest to Riddle, while Hermione and Ron perched anxiously on a sofa together. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Slughorn went to a large spindly table next to the fireplace and opened a bottle of firewhiskey. "Now I don't know my new student's ages, but would anyone like a glass?" 

"We're all seventeen sir, and I'd love a glass." Ron piped up. Hermione rolled her eyes but also accepted a glass, and Harry took his quietly. 

Slughorn turned to Riddle, shaking the bottle teasingly. "Tom? Care for a glass?" 

Riddle nodded, smiling. "I suppose if everyone else is, sir." 

A few moments later Slughorn sat down across from Ron and Hermione with a considerably fuller glass. "Now, tell me your names again?"

Hermione introduced herself first, Harry followed, and Ron brought up the rear, having almost finished his firewhiskey. 

Slughorn smiled then, and Harry was somewhat surprised to see how genuine it was. Maybe it was the kind of smile that only his Slytherins were privy to. "As your head of house, I'd like to formally welcome you all to the noble house of Slytherin. You have survived many hardships, if what Headmaster Dippet said before your sorting is true, and I wish for you to know that you have my eternal respect for all that you have endured. My office is always open if you need anything, anything at all."

While I can't tell you how pleased I am to have you in my house, I am obligated to warn you that a Slytherin's life is not an easy one. We have a bad reputation that affects our first years to our alums, I'm sorry to say. But we are a family, bonded in a way that no other house is. You will see that in time. No matter what differences fellow Slytherins may have, all of that ends as soon as they leave the common room. They will defend you vehemently, even without knowing you, and I hope that you in turn will do the same."

The trio sat in shocked silence after that speech. It was a whole new side to the Slytherin house that none of them had ever seen, and the sincerity and pride that which Slughorn spoke with about the house put any speech McGonnagal had ever given to shame. 

Harry's eyes found Riddle, who was throwing the rest of his whiskey back. The trio's musings were interrupted by Slughorn's sudden laugh that prompted a smile from the Head Boy. 

Slughorn rose and dashed into his office, returning soon with a parchment and quill. "So, tell me about what classes you wish to take? Do you have your O.W.L. results? Tom why don't you tell them about the schedule while I look over their exam results."

Hermione passed Slughorn their paperwork.

Riddle played with a ring on his finger, the Gaunt family ring, as he spoke. "Let's see. Curfew ends at six am, breakfast is at six thirty and the first class starts at nine. There are four classes per day, each an hour and a half long with an hour for lunch at noon. Dinner is at six and curfew for seventh years is eleven. Students from fifth year on have the option to take up to three extra classes on the weekends. Weekend classes are optional not just to take them, but also for exams. If you have taken the class before it can count for a N.E.W.T. otherwise its an O.W.L. Few students choose not to take exams, but it is an option."

"Thank you Tom. Everything seems to be in order here! Are there any classes you wish to drop or pick up you three?"

The group spent almost an hour getting the trio's schedules figured out, with Harry changing his up the most. Riddle sat mostly silent, getting up once or twice to refill his whiskey and chiming in with advice or information on the difficulty of a course. 

Harry was utterly exhausted by the end and it was clear Ron and Hermione were too. Slughorn continued to prattle on about how taking exams for weekend classes would really help them and his contacts at the Department of Magical Education when Riddle interrupted him with a regretful smile that Harry was certain was fake. 

"Professor, as helpful as your insights on exams are, I'm afraid I'll have to steal my classmates back. I have a welcome speech to give and I'd like to show them the way to the common room, if you don't mind."

Slughorn glanced at the clock and laughed. "That late already is it? Very well. Terribly sorry I kept you this late, but on the bright side you needn't worry about visiting Headmaster Dippet in the morning. Remember your patrol Tom, Head Boy and Girl patrol until midnight."

"Yes I know, I've got the upper floors tonight. Thank you for reminding me." With a flick of his wand Riddle sent their empty glasses to the kitchens. "Goodnight Professor. If you three could follow me I'll show you to the common room."

The professor bade them goodnight and the group headed deeper into the castle, with Riddle filling the silence. "Don't worry about the speech I mentioned to the Professor. The seventh year prefect Walburga will have said something, I just wanted to get you three out of there before he realized you stopped listening. He can be very draining on the person, but Professor Slughorn is a brilliant Potions Master. Stick with him and he can really help you out with exams and contacts. He has several dozen success stories to prove it."

Riddle gave a blank stretch of wall the password, which melted away to reveal a rather different common room than what Harry and Ron remembered. The ceilings were high, with dark green fabric draping the arched ceilings and walls, possibly warded to keep the heat from three large fireplaces in and the chill of the dungeons out. There were a few large paintings hanging, but one wall was entirely glass. Harry realized with a start that it was the lake, dark and murky. 

Most students were lounging about on couches and chairs, talking quietly. Harry could feel several pairs of eyes watching, but no one stared outright or stopped conversation. It was mostly older years watching anyway, the younger students seemingly oblivious to the newcomers. 

Riddle walked to a set of stairs leading even deeper into the depths. "Miss Peverell, you need only go down a flight. The seventh years are closest to the top, if you are ready to retire."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She turned toward Ron and Harry. "Get up early would you? I'd like to have enough time to catch up and still find my class in time."

"I can conjure water just fine, 'Mione." Harry assured her. She laughed over Ron's sputtering and descended the staircase. 

"I'll show you to the boys dormitories then." Riddle led Ron and Harry to a matching staircase across the common room, taking the stairs two at a time, then leading them into a larger version of the Gryffindor rooms. "The house elves have put your trunks in front of your beds. I'll leave you in to get settled."

Riddle turned to leave, but stopped at the door. Rapping his knuckles almost nervously on the doorway. "Welcome to Slytherin again." The door snapped shut before Harry or Ron could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [schedules!](https://isthismydesign.tumblr.com/post/639165283932717056/hogwarts-schedules-in-i-will-tonight-on-ao3)
> 
> for anyone who wishes to know what the gang's schedules look like, there they are! theres also a school wide schedule for anyone wishing to use it.


	5. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio enjoy a lovely breakfast and head to class, and the author dedicates this fic to another cheerleader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [schedules!](https://isthismydesign.tumblr.com/post/639165283932717056/hogwarts-schedules-in-i-will-tonight-on-ao3)
> 
> for anyone who wishes to know what the gang's schedules look like, there they are! theres also a school wide schedule for anyone wishing to use it.
> 
> also, yes, this is the first of a series! i've roughly planned out how many chapters this fic is set to have, but it may change! i have a sequel in the works and maybe even a third if yall like it enough!!!!

_Riddle turned to leave, but stopped at the door. Rapping his knuckles almost nervously on the doorway. "Welcome to Slytherin again." The door snapped shut before Harry or Ron could respond._

Harry and Ron could only exchange glances filled with mutual confusion and utter exhaustion before soundlessly preparing for bed. Harry unpacked a few things, but Ron barely threw on pajamas and crashed. Harry and Ron's beds were side by side, Harry's being the closest to the door on their row. 

It took a surprisingly short time for Harry to fall asleep, and when he did his dreams were blessedly empty. 

Harry woke early in the morning and after casting a tempus he saw that it was only five-thirty, about the time that Harry would wake Hermione to take over keeping watch while they were on the run. The stone floor in the dorms was covered in a thin rug, which Harry discovered had a warming charm on it. There was a silencing charm in the bathroom that let Harry shower without waking any of the others. 

He opened Ron's curtains and started sending stinging hexes while waiting for him to wake up. Ron woke with a yelp and glared at Harry, who shrugged silently and mouthed, "It's better than cold water."

Ron skipped his shower, reluctantly tugging on robes with silver and green instead of the familiar red and gold. Still none of the other boys stirred. They crept up the stairs to the common room, which had only a few students. Hermione was curled in a chair closest to the boys dormitories, and she smiled when Harry and Ron came into sight. 

"It took me ages to fall asleep last night, I'm too used to the night shift I suppose." Regardless of her words, Hermione seemed bright and happy as she led them out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. "I met most of the girls last night, they all seem rather nice. Walburga is the seventh year prefect, I think she's Siruis' mother! She's frighteningly nice, I wonder what happened between now and when her portrait was painted?" 

Ron spit out a theory that certainly didn't paint Orion in a nice light, which Harry and Hermione opted to ignore. "Must be something bad if she changed that much." Harry said while Hermione filled their mugs with coffee. Ron dug into breakfast with a horrifying gusto that made Harry slide a few inches away. 

The Great Hall was rather empty, with the trio arriving just as breakfast began, very few students were there. A couple younger Slytherins sat in the middle of the table. A dozen or so Ravenclaws all sitting a few feet away from each other, most inthralled with books or work sitting on the table in front of them. A group of Hufflepuff girls chatted loudly while a lone Gryffindor chugged coffee like his life depended on it. Several teachers spoke quietly while sipping at mugs. The charmed ceiling showed the beginnings of dawn with a crescent moon still hanging in the sky. 

"So how was everything for you guys yesterday?" Harry asked. 

Hermione sipped at her coffee before she answered. "It was a lot. I'm glad I managed to get into Slytherin alright, but the hat kept trying to put me in Ravenclaw. I expected everyone to be a bit more formal and the like, but I guess it's more relaxed without people's parents. The girls where a lot nicer than I thought they would be, but I'm one of them I suppose. What about you Harry?"

Harry sighed, "It wasn't as bad as I was expecting to be honest. Ron and I didn't spend time with the guys after dinner, we just went straight to bed. I guess we'll see how it goes tonight. What about Riddle?"

"He's a Slytherin through and through isn't he?" Ron chimed in, plate empty. "Thought he'd be in the spotlight a bit more if I'm being honest."

Hermione nodded. "He and Professor Slughorn seem close too, don't they? I wonder if it's just an act." 

Harry began to respond, but the doors opened and a swath of students poured in, seventh year students among them. A beautiful young woman with wavy black hair held in place by a silver pin was introduced to them by Hermione as Walburga Black. She was pale with dark almond shaped eyes and bold red lipstick. Harry could see the family resemblance between the prefect and Sirius. It was in the dark eyes, the nose, and the barking laugh. He was hit by the urge to get to know her, this woman who could have been like family to him. 

Harry was dragged out of his thoughts by Walburga talking animatedly to Hermione. "Professor Slughorn will arrive soon with the schedules. I'm sure you don't feel it but it's just so strange to be doing all of these things for the last time. I've spent so many years here, getting my schedule and doing exams and going to quidditch games. I can't believe I'm never going to get my schedule from Slughorn for the last time soon."

He missed Hermione's response when a young man plopped himself on the bench on the other side of Ron. _Orion Black._ Harry's mind supplied. 

"Good morning! Have you guys gotten your schedules yet?" Ron didn't look very pleased by the interruption, saying nothing. Orion didn't seem to notice as he busied himself pouring a huge glass of iced coffee, which Harry didn't even know was a thing in the 40's. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, and I really hope we get to study Thestrals this year. I saw my grandfather pass years ago and I've seen them pulling the carriages every year and I'm so curious about them! Do any of you guys have Care this year? I'm the only Slytherin so I'm basically alone with the Hufflepuffs, but at least they aren't Gryffindors!" 

Harry sent a silent apology to Ron but piped up, "Ron takes Care. I wanted to take it since I have my O.W.L. in it but there wasn't enough space in my schedule, since I started a few new classes." 

"Really? That's so cool! I'm glad I'll have a classmate since-" Ron glared halfheartedly at Harry as he was unwillingly drawn into conversation with Orion. 

"What new classes are you starting?" It was Abraxas this time. Harry could clearly see the family resemblance between him and Draco. The same high cheekbones that could snap a wand, light grey eyes, and signature drawl. If Abraxas' hair was shorter, he could have been twins with his descendant. 

Harry shifted minutely, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was the bright grey eyes that were so fixed on him. "I-I'm taking Ancient Runes and Advanced Magic Theory." _Why the hell was he stammering?_ Hermione shot him a questioning glance, which Harry promptly ignored. 

"Magic Theory was a smart choice, Harry." _Oh no._ Tom Riddle primly sat next to Harry and poured a cup of steaming black coffee into a Slytherin mug. "Good morning everyone. I'm glad to see you three made it to the Great Hall this morning." Riddle dug into his bookbag and pulled out several sheets of parchment. "Professor Slughorn will be caught up with the younger years this morning, so he gave me the seventh year's schedules to hand out to you all." 

Harry, sitting next to Riddle, received his first. It looked a lot more full than any of his other schedules from past years. It must be a sign of the times. 

"Harry, look! We have Charms together first thing!" Ron exclaimed, mouth still full. Harry wished Riddle wasn't sitting so close to him so Harry could inch away.

"Swallow, mate." Harry said weakly. He had glanced at Tom's schedule and saw an awful lot of similarities between their schedules. _This is good, we have to become friends._ If only it wasn't so hard to convince himself. 

The rest of breakfast was a simple affair, with everyone trading schedules to see who was in their classes. All the seventh year Slytherins shared Defense with the Gryffindors, which Harry could tell Ron was glum about. 

Tom soon rose from his chair and turned to the trio. "Shall I show you to your classrooms? If we leave now we will have plenty of time." 

Ron, no doubt wanting to escape Orion's nonstop chatter, willingly agreed. Harry and Hermione began packing up their things but were interrupted by Orion once more.

"Miss Peverell and I have History of Magic together actually! I don't mind showing her to the class if you want, Tom." Orion was glowing with genuine enthusiasm and after a moment, Tom agreed. 

"If Miss Peverell is amicable, I see no reason why not." He said smoothly. _What a prat._

Hermione, once insisting on Riddle and Orion calling her by her given name, happily agreed. She and Orion swept out of the Great Hall, already deep in a discussion of the Goblin Rebellion of 1772. 

Riddle turned to Ron and Harry. "You said you had Charms?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i added another dedication, love u elliot!! he's the best pen pal ever tbh, and helps me so much with where to take this story!! he's given me some brilliant ideas that i can't wait to implement. sorry if our mutual thirsting for voldemort comes out, i'll try to keep tom as 'tom' as possible!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! it's a bit of a filler but i had fun with it. don't forget to pay attention to our lovely side characters, they tend to be rather important!
> 
> until next time,
> 
> x Ransom


End file.
